Finally
by AwesomeSauce58
Summary: <html><head></head>Raven and Beast Boy finally admit a few things. Took long enough didn't it? Oh, and Robin goes trolling :) Rated M for future lemon. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters</html>
1. Awkward Much?

Raven P.O.V.

I walked into the kitchen in my pajamas, to lazy to change into my usual leotard and cloak. Walking over to make my morning tea, I heard a small gasp behind me. I turned to see Beast Boy staring at something hungrily. When he noticed me looking at him, he blushed and quickly looked away. I was confused for a second until I figured out what he was staring at. He was staring at me! Wait, why was he… _oh shit. _It just so happens that my pajamas at the moment are comprised of a dark blue, skin-tight tank top and a pair of short black spandex that barely cover my ass. But hold on a second, I've walked out in my PJs before, why was he staring now?

I thought a little about how I'd filled out in the past couple years. I'm eighteen now, and look more like my mother. I've developed what humans might call, _oh how did that guy on the street say it… oh yeah, _"slamming curves." I can't help but stare at BB as I thought. He'd filled out quite a bit too. I stared at his sharp cheekbones and the muscular shoulders he's developed over the last year. His boyish persona stayed, but he looked more like a man than the little boy he used to be. He looked up and saw me staring at him. I immediately broke out in an embarrassed blush and looked away.

His immediate reaction was so shy that I thought he wouldn't say anything, but then he looked back up at me and a slow, sly smile crept onto his face. "See something you like Rae?" I immediately acted in anger, whipping him with a tentacle of black energy. I dragged him through the air so that he was hanging upside-down by one leg in front of me. I made his face level with mine, smiled and whispered lowly, "Wouldn't you like to know." He blushed and looked away. "Uh, Raven can I finish my breakfast please?" he said sheepishly._ Dammit you freak! You scared him! _I quietly put his down and he scampered back to his seat. I heard the kettle scream, poured some of the tea into a cup and flew quickly back to my room.

I sat on my bed staring at the ground. _What the hell are you thinking? He doesn't like you. You're creepy and scary, why the hell would he? You practically molested him in the kitchen. I can't believe you were so stupid. _I curled up in a ball and cried into my pillow. _Great, _I thought angrily, _now I can't even control my emotions. _I slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Beast Boy P.O.V.

I walked into the kitchen this morning, thinking it would e a perfectly normal day only to be visually assaulted by the sexy-as-fuck half demoness herself. _God, she is so hot. _My eyes slowly traveled up raven's body, taking in he long, smooth legs, her barely covered ass, and the oh so sexy curves of he torso. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was the walking, talking representation of beautiful! What else was I supposed to do? I finely got to her gorgeous face only to realize that she was staring at me. _SHIT! _I quickly looked away. I was asamed. Raven was like a sister to me. The only problem is that I realized I loved her like a year ago. I knew she didn't like me. As a matter of fact, I think she just tolerates me because she doesn't want to get kicked off the team. Slowly, I walked over and got a bowl of cereal and shakily sat down. I ate for a couple of minutes before slowly sliding my eyes back over to look at her. When I noticed she'd been staring at me, I quickly looked back down. _Wait… she was staring at me. _The realization dawned on me slowly. _HOLY SHIT SHE WAS FUCKING STARING AT ME! _I slowly looked back up at her a smile creeping onto my face, and I decided to be bold. " See something you like Rae?" I immediately regretted it. She lashed out with her dark magic and dragged me till I was hanging in front of her. I thought she was going to throw me out the kitchen window when she did something completely unexpected. She smiled and said lowly, "Wouldn't you like to know." I wish I could say something sexy and smart back but my tongue was stuck in my mouth. Instead, I reacted in the worst way possible: I asked her to put me down. _The fuck man? You totally had that in the bag! Why am I such and idiot ?! _I was thinking this as I walked back to my seat. By the time I sat down, Raven had already left. _I am so stupid. I probably scared or away or offended her or something. I have to fix this. I need to tell her._

_To be Continued_


	2. Closer

**Since this is my first story, I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for how you guys want this story to continue. Should I do it from Raven's point of view or Beast Boy's? Yall want it to be super heated and smutty or kinky or loving? I'm kinda open to anything. Comment on how you want me to continue. If you guys even want me to continue. Harsh commentary is welcome, but keep in mind this is my first try. That aside here's chapter two. Enjoy ****:)**

BB POV

I walked down the hallway as slowly as possible. _Oh god how am I going to do this? I have no idea what I'm doing, much less how she'll react to any of it. _Now I was sitting here staring at her door and I have no idea what's going to happen when I walk through there. I don't know how long I'd been standing hare when I finally got the balls to knock on the door. Now normally, she'd just let me in, but for some reason, the door remained shut. _She might have gone down to the shore. _Just to double check I opened the door only to find myself staring at the cutest scene I ever seen in my life. Raven was passed out on her bed still in her pajamas with a book lying open over her stomach. Now if Raven ever caught me thinking that she was quote on quote "cute" she'd probably kill me, but who cares? Right now she was down right adorable. I'd been staring at her for some time when I realized I was no longer staring at a _sleeping_ Raven. Now I was looking into the eyes of a very surprised, very awake Raven Roth.

What surprised wasn't that she woke up; it was that she didn't kill me or harm me in any way for being in her room unannounced. She was just… staring. It was getting a little awkward so I decided to say something. "Hey can I talk to you for a second?" _Wow, you are stupid. WTF was that?! Of course you can ask her something you've been standing here for almost five minutes just staring and she hasn't thrown you out a window! Talk you moron! _Just as I thought this she answered, " Well you already kinda invaded my privacy so why not." _Wait… was that sarcasm? Holy shit! She's showing an emotion other than anger! YES! Not exactly ideal, but it was better than nothing. _" Um, what if I were to say something crazy like…" I looked up to see a slight smile on her face as she raised her eyebrow, "What?" " Oh, I dunno… like something I haven't mentioned before, but I'm pretty sure you've figured it out cuz you're smart and shit, and you always know everything, and you're know you just kinda intuitive and stuff…" I babbled as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I looked up again to see that she had moved off her bed to stand right in front of me. " I like you too you idiot!" she yelled and then she leaned forward and kissed me. Now, this was just one of those awkward and rushed first kisses where it was more of a quick peck on the lips. But I sware this made me want her more than I've ever wanted her in the several year that I've know her.

I lunged. I pulled her head back to me and roughly reclaimed her mouth, kissing her aggressively. Instead of shying away from me, Raven leaned forward into me and moaned. It was just a small moan in the back of her throat, but it made something animalistic inside me snap. I pushed her back until her thighs hit her bed. I broke away to push her back onto the bed and kneel between her thighs. I leaned down and kissed her again, making her gasp giving me access to her mouth. I thrust my tongue through her lips and tangled her tongue with mine. It was now that Raven let go. She moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me down closer to her so she could wrap her legs around my hips grind her hips into mine. I felt myself become painfully hard as I slowly grinded back into her. After a couple minutes of heated kissing and groping, I felt her fingers tugging at the edge of my shirt. I looked up at her fro affirmation. If wanted this, then it was happening now. I wasn't going to wait anymore. She looked into my eyes and nodded.


	3. Getting there

Raven POV

I woke up to find BeastBoy staring at me. _Great now we're going to have some awkward conversation that would be mainly comprised of him apologizing repeatedly for interrupting then he'd say some lame excuse about he wanted to ask me something. Then things will get awkward, he'll mutter an apology, and finally he'll leave. I_ hate it when our conversations end like that. I want more than anything for us to just act normally around each other. I didn't want our upcoming conversation to crash and burn, so I just decided to stay quiet. He seemed surprised that I didn't do anything. He shook it off, and asked me if he could talk to me for s second. I didn't want to scare him away so I said, " You kinda already invaded my privacy so why not," trying to be funny. Instead he just looked embarrassed and sheepish, like he got caught doing something awful. I didn't mind that he came in without asking really, I just couldn't think of anything else to say. He appeared to decide to continue what he'd apparently planned to originally say. After the first couple of words, his eyes distracted me. They were so emotional. His eyes lit up his entire persona with whatever mood he was in. I could've sat here staring at him for a while longer if it weren't for his next words, "…, but I'm pretty sure you've figured it out cuz you're smart and shit, and you always know everything, and you're know you just kinda intuitive and stuff…" It suddenly dawned on me that he was admitting that he liked me. Well, at least I hope so because I had now moved off my bed to stand infront of him. He trailed off and looked up at me; jumping slightly to see me so close to him. I took a chance and blurted, " I like you too you idiot!" I leaned forward and kissed him. It was fast and somewhat awkward, but it left me wanting more.

It was fast and somewhat awkward, but it left me wanting more. Apparently he wanted more too because he then jolted forward and roughly reclaimed my mouth. _God he is such a good kisser. _I let out a small moan of pleasure from the back of my throat which seamed to only spur him on more. He ran his hands over the small of my back and used the leverage to pull me closer to him. We slowly made our way across the room until he had me pressed flat on the bed. His kisses moved down from my mouth over my jaw line and down to my throat, licking and biting the whole way. He continued kissing roughly until he reached the edge of my tank top. He looked up at me silently asking permission. I realized at this moment that I didn't want him to stop, not ever. So I made my decision, I looked him in the eyes and knodded.


	4. I Have a Question

**_Hey, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, but I have a question. Before I actually write the sex scene, I wanna know how you guys want this to continue. Sorry I'm interrupting. I already have a couple rough drafts, but I'm kinda low on ideas. Review and tell me how you guys want this to go._**


	5. Finally

**Sorry this one took so long guys. It's quite a bit longer that my other chapters. I'll still have like one more chapter or so after tho one to wrap up the plot. I was given a great idea by** **_Raven Knight. _No spoilers but it's gonna be good. Anyway, here's that scene ;)**_  
><em>

_I wasn't going to wait anymore. She looked into my eyes and nodded._

BB POV

I kissed her hungrily, tugging at the hem of her tight tank top. She broke away and looked at me heatedly as she took off her shirt. I stared. She was so perfect. I continued pressing kisses in a line from her throat down to the edge of her bra and she whimpered. I reached behind her and snapped the clip that held it on and threw the hindering piece of lace somewhere behind me. I leaned down and licked across her left nipple slowly, making her groan. I licked and sucked all over her left breast before switching over to the other and paying it the same slow and tortuous attention. I continued my assault on her breasts until she was writhing underneath me. I kissed her again, our tongues battling for dominance. Running my hands down her sides, I ripped her short spandex in half and threw it out of the way somewhere, groaning at the fact that she was not wearing underwear. When she was bear, I took no time in burying my fingers in her dripping entrance, watching in delight as the immediate pain in her face faded to intense pleasure. I slowly pumped my fingers and she shuddered. I continued to pump my fingers slowly until she was writhing in my hands. _Who knew you were so dirty Raven_… She looked up at me with heated eyes and said two words that had me struggling to keep a steady rhythm, "Go…faster…" _Well who in all of Hell could refuse that? _I pumped my fingers faster and faster, watching as the precious woman beneath me sped closer and closer to her climax. Soon she was screaming and crying out in pleasure, and all of the sudden I stopped and curled my fingers inside her. Her breath hitched and she clenched around my fingers. I pulled back and she moaned lowly at the loss. She opened her eyes and saw me struggling to restrain myself. She leaned up and put her lips right next to my ear, kissing my throat on the way. "Come on Beast Boy," Raven whispered slowly, "Let go. Show me the animal you really are." She laid back down and smirked. It was at this point that my oh-so-precarious hold on my instincts snapped.

I ripped my pants off, letting my now aching erection hang free. She reached forward and grabbed me, making me growl in pleasure._ "_You want an animal Raven? My pleasure…" I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Keep them there. Your hands do not move from this spot until I say so or… there will be consequences," I growled. I reached down and slid three fingers fast and hard into her now dripping center, making her scream in surprise. I then leaned down and rubbed my tongue back and forth over her clit and she let out a strangled cry. I looked up to see her biting her lip to restrain her sounds. " Do not hold your sounds back from me Raven! I want to hear you moan and scream until your throat's raw, understand?" I said loudly, concentrating on using one hand to press directly on her clit and the other to curl my fingers inside of her. She screamed in pleasure and reached forward to wrap her hands into my hair. It took every once of will power left in me to lean my head back. " What did I say about those hands Raven? Do you have a problem with my authority?", I questioned lowly, stopping my movement all together " No, Azar no, Beast Boy _please… _keep going!" My animal instincts were taking over, the need to take her, to claim her as mine, was becoming painful to resist, but I wanted to watch her face as she fell apart in my arms again. I sped up my motions, pumping her full force and she let out a strangled yelp before shattering. She keened out my name before going limp. For a second I thought she had fallen asleep, but then her bright purple eyes snapped open, filled with hunger like I'd never seen.

I was suddenly flipped onto my back, and was instantly straddled by the young half demoness. "You think you're the only one with instincts…" she whispered in my ear, trailing off into a low chuckle. My arms were now pinned to my sides and she was kissing down my chest. Her long purple hair hung down around her face, creating wispy trails along my arms. She reach the thin line of hair that led down to my now rock hard erection, looked up at me and smirked. "What to do, what to do. Oh I know, I think you need to be punished for pinning me down while eating me out like that. That was just cruel. I think I need to return the favor." With that, she leaned down and licked up the side of my cock, stopping to suck on the tip. I bit back a groan. She slowly sucked the tip into her mouth, working down, fitting more and more of me in her mouth until I hit the back of her throat. _Dear god, where did she learn this… _She wrapped her hand around the base and pumped up while her mouth plunged down. I growled lowly, resisting the urge to pull her up and take her right now. Her sucking became shallower, but sped up. "Raven, if you don't stop I'm gonna... unnngggghh" I couldn't even fucking speak anymore. She looked up and smiled. _That's it. This ends now. _I stopped her, pulling her mouth off my cock and yanking her up on top of me. I pulled her down for a kiss while flipping us back over. I took my erection and pressed it against her entrance, making her whimper in anticipation. "Take me Beast Boy, Make me yours"

Slowly, I pressed into her. When I reached her barrier, I looked up at her face. She nodded at me to continue. With a hard thrust, I broke her barrier, thrusting deep inside her. She gave a sharp gasp and buried her face in my neck. I was still, giving her time to adjust, but this was the hardest part. I didn't want to hurt her but this felt SO GOD DAMN GOOD! It took every once of my willpower not to thrust wildly into her until she was screaming my name. I squashed the instinct down and moved slowly. Thrusting carefully, I watched with interest as her quiet sounds of pain became little moans of pleasure. I thrust just a little harder, experimenting and she moaned, "Oh Azar…" lowly. Taking this as a good sign, I angled my hips a bit and thrust even deeper into her. All of the sudden, she arched her back and gasped loudly. I pulled back and hit that spot again, making her give a heady, needy moan. "Azar, Beast Boy!-I thought- you were- an animal! Is that all you got?" She said in deep gasping breaths. I growled thrusting harder, speeding up my movements to the point where the bed was banging against the wall and she was screaming. I thrust into that same spot over and over making her scream " Holy-SHIT. Oh, Beast Boy!" _That's right baby, scream my name. You are MINE… _I knew when she began clenching around me that she was close. I wanted to watch her as she came, but I don't think I could hold out much longer. I thrust faster still, reaching down to rub her clit at the same time. This did her in. She arched her back and screamed clenching around me with an intensity that was shocking I heard several objects in her room fly against the walls and shatter. I was so close. My thrusts became erratic as I tensed and shuddered, groaning lowly and I spilled myself inside her.

I rolled off of her and laid on my side looking at her. She opened her eyes and gazed at me lovingly. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too," I replied softly, pulling her into me. I laying my arm over her waste, I held her close as she cuddled closer to me and fell asleep. I looked down at her and watched how peaceful and sweet she looked in her sleep, wondering how I got so lucky. I felt myself falling asleep and for once, it came with a happy thought. _She totally digs me…_


	6. Epilogue

Raven POV

I woke up slowly. I knew I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Suddenly, everything that happened last night came flooding into my head. Heat rushed to my face as I blushed scarlet. "Watcha thinkin' about Rae?" My eyes snapped open to see none other than Beast Boy himself, leaning on his side gazing lazily at me, smirking. I would hit him if it weren't for the fact that he looked so damn cute. So, I decided to surprise him. I quickly straddled his waist and leaned down, brushing my lips against his. I then whispered lowly in his ear, " Just thinking about how you were pounding so hard into me last night that I screamed your name and how good it felt when you came inside me." I finished the assault off with a smirk as I rolled back off him like nothing happened. He was shocked to say the least. Then I saw a smile slowly spread across his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him before he did something stupid. " Oh shut up and come here, before I kick you out of my room." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, laying my face on his chest. We just laid there happily, completely content. That is until Robin burst into the room screaming, "I TOTALLY CALLED IT!" Then he snapped a picture of us cuddling and ran form the room yelling, "This is so going on tumblr!"

" That little troll! I'm going to rip his intestines out and serve them to Cyborg for lunch." "Whoa, calm down Rae. He was bound to figure it out sometime." I sighed, knowing he was right. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he has to cut in on my happy time." I said frowning like a petulant child. Beast Boy chuckled at this and just pulled me closer. I wanted to fall back asleep, but I was wide-awake. It wasn't happening. I was about to tell him we need to get up when I realized something. I bolted up right and ran to my bathroom. I quickly teleported to the drug store grabbed what I needed, left some money and teleported back. By this time BeastBoy was stumbling out of the bed and ran over to the bathroom where I ran. I stared down at the results showing on the little device in my hand. Positive. It said positive. "Holy Shit! I'm pregnant!" Beast Boy just stared. At fisrt I thought he was angry but then that same happy smile slid over his face as he said lowly, " You're pregnant with my kid." He said it slowly, like he was in awe. By now he was beaming and said more loudly this time, " You're pregnant with my kid!" I knew from then on things would be ok.

***Four Years Later***

Me and Beast Boy are married now and have a little three-year-old girl named Sofia Arella Logan. She's the perfect mix of Gar and me. Our little half demon - half changeling toddler. Some say she's nothing like us, but that's not true at all. She looks normal except for her deep violet eyes and hair and her slightly pointed ears and fangs. The real similarity is in her powers. We didn't expect them to develop so early, but she started showing them about two months ago. If we're correct, she has both me and Gar's powers combined. Now that she's old enough to come stay in the tower with us, Gar and me go back to helping with the team.

We weren't the teen titans anymore, but we still worked together. We don't help as much as everyone else, but that's so we could stay at the tower and watch Sofia. She was a little ball of sunshine and the team _adored_ her. Especially Starfire who is apparently obsessed with " The human task of sitting babies!" Robin still claims that everyone owes him money because he "Totally called" the fact that BeastBoy and me got together. Occasionally, Cyborg will walk in on me and BeastBoy cuddling with a smug smile on his face and would give a pointed look at BeastBoy. To be honest though, I don't really mind. I may act like it annoys me, but I don't really care. I like the fact that they notice how happy me and Gar are. It makes me happy to know that I used to be a freak who was hated by everyone and everything, but now I have a husband and a kid. _Take that Dad! You were wrong you stupid bitch!_ By now I probably had a big almost creepy smile on my face, but who cares. For the first time in a long time, I'm actually happy.


	7. Thanks :)

I just wanna thank the people who read and reviewed my story and I might be doing some otherstories for my other favorite OTP. Me and Raven Knight be doing a story together too, so be sure to check that out when ever that happens. Thanks again guys. :)


End file.
